


Rough Flavours

by Syrenslure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Charlie, and knows Charlie loves him, but he wants more. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Flavours

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for softly_sweetly (Happy Birthday!!! Sweety :-) and her request: "Harry/Charlie pr0n with biting " and for the community hp_creatures prompt: bite. (1853 Words - 30 April 2008)
> 
>  **Warnings:** Slash. Mild Kink, Biting.

“Truth has rough flavours if we **bite** it through.” T.S. Eliot

It's Fleur who gives him the idea. It's New Year's Eve at The Burrow and he's heading into the kitchen when he sees them across the darkened room, backlit by the hearth. Bill's standing at the door, looking out the opened top half of the back door at the clear sky and sliver of new moon, like Diana's bow, high in the sky – weeks from being or going to be. He's quieter now – seems older. Harry knows he feels the weight of it more since his visit to the dragon preserve a year and a half ago had coincided with the full moon, not realizing that even his "half-breed" status would draw out the local pack.

Charlie had been caught in the middle, and slightly less "lucky" than Bill had been. The reserve had reluctantly let him go when the dragon's irritation began to make obvious that Charlie had not escaped unscathed, and was no longer 'suitable' for the job. He had returned home to England and was doing well now, but Bill still felt guilty.

Fleur came up behind Bill, as close as the small bump of her pregnant belly would allow and began to soothe the tension from her husband's shoulders. Then, Harry watched as she leaned forward and sank her teeth into his shoulder. It wasn't a gentle nip, but Harry saw Bill arch into it, and growl deep in his throat, before turning to take Fleur in his arms and snog her passionately.

Harry and Charlie had been dating for almost 10 months. After the former dragon keeper's return to England, Harry had lobbied for Charlie to be given the recently vacated Care of Magical Creatures and Groundskeeper position at the beginning of the previous school year. The board had reluctantly acquiesced with the proviso that Charlie have a student assistant, took three days leave each month – at a location other than Hogwarts – and submitted to quarterly health and welfare checks at St. Mungo's as part of the new legislation to integrate certain "creatures" into Wizarding society – a joint venture of Hermione and Draco Malfoy, of all people.

Things were good between him and Charlie. They were well suited in their needs and temperament, and understanding of each other's needs for attention and isolation. They both worked and played equally hard. They were both at Hogwarts, but kept their own quarters most of the time.

Harry hadn't been a virgin when they had got together, but he hadn't had a lot of experience with men. So, he had been grateful when Charlie took things slow and easy with him, at first. They had eased into the physical side of their relationship, and Charlie had been so gentle, so considerate. Harry loved that about him.

Sometimes, though, he just wanted to take things up a notch, try something a little rougher. Hell, he was a guy; sometimes, he just wanted a good, hard fuck. Charlie was a wonderful partner, but he always held back, wouldn't let go. Harry needed that from him, needed to prove to Charlie that he could take it, wanted it, or this wouldn't go anywhere between them.

At the same time, he didn't want to shake things up too much and send Charlie running for the hills. It had taken a lot to get Charlie to trust him and agree to give things a go as more than mates. They had a good thing going, even if it was a little tame in the bedroom.

It took him a few days to work his head around it, but he knew what he wanted, and was ready to take a chance on Charlie. He was worth it. It was Friday night, they hadn't any plans other than a lazy weekend, and it was still winter break – no students around to interrupt them. The full moon was a week away – just enough for Charlie to start to feel the pull, and show the cracks in his carefully constructed façade, not close enough to be dangerous.

He'd already showered twice, though he hadn't shaved – a bit of stubble would only suit his purposes - and was pacing his quarters, on his way to working up another layer of sweat with his nervousness. That would never do, though, because a bit of lacking confidence and Charlie would be on it in a flash. Instead, he poured himself a whiskey and bucked up, loosening the top button of his shirt and clenching and unclenching his toes in the shag rug near the desk, while he practiced the deep breathing and relaxation exercises he had learned during his trip to the US.

He had himself firmly in hand as the portrait swung open and Charlie ducked in, shedding his scarf and cloak over the console table near the door. Charlie was smiling, talking happily about the new litter of pigmy puffs that he had for his first year classes. It seemed they had finally got the blue and green varieties to breed true. The kids would love them, and George could add to the menagerie he was running out of the side room of the WWW shop. Harry had helped finance the expansion when Ginny and Blaise had come on board.  George had given Ginny most of Fred's shares, and Blaise had bought into the company, working mainly in marketing and franchising. Harry remained a "silent" partner, with a standard family discount. He donated his share of the profits to a Hogwarts scholarship fund that was administered by Augusta Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Muriel Prewett, Horace Applebunch and Narcissa Malfoy.

Right now, though, he couldn't give a fig about the shop, the students, or the pigmy puffs that were apparently the highlight of Charlie's day so far. He gathered his courage and quickly strode across the room to pull Charlie into a rough kiss. Charlie laughed a bit against his lips, and Harry loved that about him, loved the feel of Charlie's rib cage jerking against his own, and the joy bubbling up out of him from them being together.

Charlie slid his hands up into Harry's disheveled hair and deepened the kiss, slow and easy, taking his time to explore Harry's mouth and drawing it out, until Harry was moaning against his tongue. At times, it felt like every time was the first time with Charlie, but that wasn't what Harry was in the mood for tonight. He broke off the kiss and pushed Charlie over, so that he was leaning against the side of the hearth, and braced his hands against Charlie's shoulders, pinning him in place. He leaned in and bit down on the edge of Charlie's jaw, not a gentle nip, but a hard worrying of the flesh between his teeth.

He felt Charlie grabbing at him, ineffectually, as if to stop him, but the rumbling growl in Charlie's chest was all of the urging that he needed to go on. He dragged his tongue across the rough stubble on Charlie's chin, and then started biting his way down Charlie's neck, until he was arching into each clench of Harry's teeth. Emboldened, Harry pulled Charlie's shirt free from his trousers, and dragged his nails down his sides.

Charlie's hands dug into his shoulders as Harry slid to his knees in front of his lover.  He pulled Charlie's cock free of his trousers and wrapped his hand around the hard shaft. He began to stroke it firmly; his eyes fixed on Charlie's face as his lover arched his back, and opened his mouth to catch the next thrust of Charlie's hips, so that the redhead was suddenly plunging into his mouth. A whining moan from Charlie as he fucked his mouth had him grinning briefly, around the wide mouthful of Charlie's cock.

Then he didn't have time to think about it anymore, as he felt himself being pulled off his knees and dragged over to the nearest chair, and he was working along with Charlie to get free of the confines of their clothes. He felt Charlie biting at his neck and shoulders as he was bent over to the arm of the chair. Charlie was already pushing against him, humping him through his clothes, as Harry fumbled his belt.

He quickly pulled his wand, and mumbled a charm, relieved when he felt himself slicken, because Charlie was already pushing in, splitting him open in a way that had him crying out in pleasure. One hand was braced against the chair, and with the other he was reaching behind, grabbing Charlie and pulling him closer, deeper, as close as he could get.  

Charlie reached over his shoulder and grabbed his jaw, pulling and bending Harry's head back and to the side, baring his neck. He sank his teeth into Harry’s the curve of his shoulder, biting the soft flesh gently, so as not to break the flesh. Then as Harry took a deep breath and relaxed in his arms, yielding, Charlie bit down harder, deepening the sharp, hard sting, until Harry was aching with the need to twist against Charlie's tight hold, whining with the need to push back and arch into him, searching for the frisson that would send him over the edge.

Then he was there. His vision whited out, as Charlie released his bite, and thrust hard into his ass. His growl of pleasure met Harry's own cry, as Charlie's hips stuttered against his, and they were both coming… coming… until they collapsed against the edge of the chair, still entwined.

As he came back to himself, he felt Charlie lapping at the junction of his neck and shoulder, where Harry could already feel the bruise blossoming, from the heat below the skin. His voice was a low, earthy rumble against Harry's ear. "Damn, Brat. Where'd that come from?"

Harry gave a half-hearted chuckle, "That's not a complaint. Is it?"

"Never. It's just different. You're not usually so… sure of yourself."

"You don't have to take care of me all of the time. I won't break you know."

Now, Charlie did laugh. "I never doubted that, brat. Besides, I like taking care of you."

"I like it, too, but sometimes… sometimes I just… I'm a guy, too."

Charlie palmed him soft cock, and felt it try to pulse a little against his hand. "Knew there was something I liked about you. Now - not to baby you or anything – but, how about taking pity on an old man and moving this to the bed."

Harry turned in his arms, as they struggled to their feet and out of their twisted clothing, and slugged Charlie lightly in the air. "You're not old."

"Yeah, yeah, get yourself on the bed, Brat, and maybe we can continue this conversation about all of the wicked ideas you haven't been sharing with me." To further his point, he slapped Harry on the ass to urge him along to the bed, and smiled toothily at the blush that came to the cheek and spread against his lover's body. They did have things to discuss, but there were other ways to communicate as well.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=45>  



End file.
